Sunny Kindergarten
by Kazuo Iruha
Summary: Five little kids that became friends at a small kindergarten. They met with other kids and learnt the meaning of nakama. Mute little marimo met a harsh blond, an innocent little meat's fan with a money lover. A growing Zosan, Luna and other pairings.
1. 1 Little Marimo and Little Blondie

Sunny Kindergarten

Summary: Five little kids that became friends at a small kindergarten. They met with other kids and learn the meaning of nakama. Mute little marimo met a harsh blond, an innocent little meat's fan with a money lover. A growing Zosan, Luna and other pairings.

* * *

Zoro glared at the kindergarten's gate. He was very nervous and scared but he didn't have other option. His father needed to work and someone has to take care of him. He gripped tightly the bag he was holding and looked up to his father with a puppy eyes. Mihawk sighed when he saw the sad face of the five years old boy. Mihawk himself couldn't believe that he was doing it, he's going to leave Zoro in a kindergarten. There's too many factor that held him back from doing this decision before but now, he had to do it. Zoro needed to learn what independence mean. He kneeled down to level with his adopted son.

"Zoro, I will take you home by five. So, be nice and listen to Brook-sensei, alright?" He said with a soft voice eventhough his face showed the opposite.

Zoro pouted but didn't protest. He nodded.

"Good boy. Now, let's meet Brook-sensei." He stood up and lifted Zoro from the ground. Little Zoro immediately wrapped his tiny arm around his father muscular neck.

Mihawk entered the kindergarten and saw a group of kid sprawling on the floor comfortably and drawing something on a paper with crayons. Zoro hugged his father a little tighter when he saw them. The kids started to turn their head toward them two, curious about the visitors. A tall man with afro hair immediately walked toward Mihawk and Zoro with a smile.

"Welcome to Sunny, are you Mihawk-san?" The afro man asked.

"Yes and this is Zoro." Mihawk put Zoro on the floor and Zoro went behind Mihawk's leg to hide. Mihawk frowned. "Zoro, that's not nice." He reminded Zoro. Zoro ruffled his green hair and slowly took a step forward and bowed slightly at Brook respectfully.

"He is a nice boy. Is he really..-?" Brook trailed off and gave a look that Mihawk could understand. Mihawk only nodded. Brook smiled again. "It's okay Zoro. I will take care of you."

Zoro looked at Brook for a moment before he opened his bag pack and shoved his hand inside, searching for something. Then, he gave the thing to Brook with a beam. Brook's heart fell when he saw the innocent smile from Zoro and take a look at the thing Zoro has gave. It was a lollipop. With apple flavour.

"Yohoho. Thank you. How do you know I love apple?" He laughed loudly, making the other kids more curious. Mihawk thought that Zoro will be fine, looking at the situation, yeah, Zoro will be fine. Brook is a loving person. It's Shanks who recommended this Brook guy, if anything happened, Shanks would be the first guy he kill. But he trusted Shanks judgment.

"Zoro, I'm going now. Wait for me, alright?" Mihawk caressed Zoro's hair lovingly. Zoro exhaled heavily when his father said that, but he tugged Mihawk down to kiss him on the cheek before he smiled approvingly. "Please take care of him." Mihawk told Brook.

"Sure." Brook answered.

Zoro standing by the door when Mihawk's car disappeared from his sight and the sound of the car's roam faded away. A hand on his shoulder made him startled.

"Oi, moss head. What the hell are you doing? It's drawing time now. Let's go get you a paper and crayon." A blond suddenly pulled his hand into the house. The blond stopped at a rack, he jumped to take a white paper at the highest part of the rack, pulled Zoro's hand again and back to his place. The blond put the plain paper on the table and tugged him down, so he would sit on the floor like the other.

"Since I have no partner, you will be my partner. So, what's your name, moss-head?" The blond started to interrogate him without even bother looking at his face. The blond was dividing the crayons between them and when there was no answer after a few minutes, the blond frowned.

"Hey, I'm asking you about your name! Oh yeah, I forgot! I'm Sanji by the way." He took Zoro's hand and shook it. Zoro didn't even know what to do. The blond was doing everything. He was also didn't know how to answer Sanji's question. How can he answer when can't talk?

Sanji, on the other hand, was becoming more furious. This new guy is ignoring him? "Hey!"

Zoro held up his hand, signing Sanji to be patient. Zoro took the black crayon and the paper, and he drew something on it but he didn't let Sanji see what he was doing. Sanji crossed his arms with a sour face. When the green headed boy was done, he gave the paper to Sanji. It was a man, with a mask, and a hat with sword? In all black? Sanji snorted. It was well drawn. He took another look at the drawing and realised something. "This is Zorro right?" He beamed. Zoro nodded, also with a beam.

He pointed his face and mouthed, "Zoro."

Sanji narrowed his eyes and read Zoro's mouth. "Zorrroo?" Zoro shook his head.

"Zo-ro."

"Roro?"

Zoro hit Sanji's head and pointed on the drawing before pointing to his face again. "Zoro."

"Zoro?" Sanji rubbed his hit head. Zoro nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, Zoro. You can't talk?" Sanji asked. It was weird, Zoro was having a hard time to tell his name by drawing and he didn't hear a single noise from Zoro.

Zoro shook his head. Sanji didn't show a pity look like other people would give at him most of the time. That's what made Zoro's heart jumped.

"Then, we should learn to read immediately. If we can read, we can write. If you write and I read, then we will be able to talk through the paper." Sanji suggested.

Zoro couldn't help but to plunge forward a hugged Sanji tightly. Sanji was a genius!

'From now on, I will study hard so I can talk to people!' He thought.

"Urm, Zoro. I'm uh, a little shy. Y-you can't just hug people on your first meet, right?" With that, Zoro pulled away from the hug and saw the blush that has formed on Sanji's cheeks.

"Sorry," Zoro mouthed. Sanji gulped and let out an awkward laugh.

* * *

Since that, Sanji kept accompanying Zoro wherever Zoro go. If Zoro needed anything he will help him looking for it, if Zoro needed to communicate with other kids, he will translate everything to word and they were always fighting since Sanji always translate wrongly. Zoro would slap Sanji on the forehead and laughed at his face with his hand drawing a curl in the air, mocking Sanji's eyebrows and Sanji would kick Zoro's butt and made fun of Zoro's green hair. Zoro has more friends now. He met with Nami which on the same age as Sanji and him, Luffy and Usopp. Both of them were four years old. Usopp loved to lie and his long nose reminded Zoro of Pinocchio. He couldn't understand why Luffy could believe all his lies when it was a blatant lie? He knew Luffy as a meat lover. What Luffy always shout during their meal time was 'meat!' and when their evening nap time, Luffy would mutter 'meat~' in his sleep. As for Nami, so far that Zoro know her, she was a nice girl that has a different way of thinking. She's materialistic! But that what made Zoro's day brighter than usual. If before, he would only stayed in the house. Children didn't want to play with him. They said he is mute and freak. Some of them would nicely treat him but it was too nice, as if he was totally incapable to do a thing. It made him sick! But with Sanji, Luffy, Nami and Usopp, he finally has friends to play with.

Brook-sensei always asked him if he needed anything but he didn't made Zoro felt so tiny. He treated Zoro like other kids and Zoro liked that.

"MARIMO!" Zoro heard the screamed as he tidying up his bag pack. Loud footsteps echoing through the room and Zoro smirked. The other kids looked at the source of yelling with a surprise faces.

"What's wrong with Sanji?" Usopp asked Luffy, frightened that maybe Sanji already knew he always creates lies about Sanji to the other. Luffy shrugged.

"I don't know. I couldn't think because I'm hungry right now. Oh, maybe he also hungry that's why he's mad."

Sanji appeared with a red angry face, eyes scanning for certain green-haired boy. His eyes fixed at the grinning Zoro and he launched himself at Zoro. Zoro, didn't expect that at all, let out a small 'Augh' when Sanji's body overlapped him.

Sanji end up straddled him and grabbed Zoro's collar. "Why the hell my sock turned green? I'm very sure this morning I wore yellow sock."

Zoro smiled and made an attempt to get up but Sanji didn't let him. Zoro rolled his eyes and tapped Sanji's thigh and pointed at his feet. Sanji frowned and turned to see what Zoro is pointing.

Zoro was wearing his yellow sock.

Sanji looked at Zoro again. Zoro was smiling but there was a question in his eyes, asking whether Sanji hated to exchange their socks. Sanji growled.

"You should ask me before doing this. I thought you dyed my sock with your hair colour."

The look was still there and Sanji sighed. "No, I'm not mad anymore. I just thought it's your shitty prank." And everyone gasped, even Zoro gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "What?"

"Brook-sensei, Sanji said the forbidden word!" Said Duval.

Sanji just realised his mistake and, "Oh shit." The word just slipped from his mouth. Another loud gasped.

"And he is saying it again!" Luffy said loudly and laughed like there's no tomorrow. He found it was funny to see Sanji cursed.

Brook-sensei came and stared at Sanji. Sanji gulped and stood up from Zoro. "I'm sorry."

"Sanji, let's go to my room." Brook smiled.

Sanji shook his head in fear. "Oh no, my underwear."

* * *

"He's wearing green underwear." Brook said and everyone laughed. Sanji walked out from Brook's room with shame and he only looked at the floor. It was a punishment to anyone who curse or saying a bad word.

Brook will take a look at their underwear colour and told everyone, so nobody dare to curse but Sanji forgotten the rule. He sat down far from everyone at the corner of the room and hugged his kneel, hiding his face.

He felt very embarrassed and thinking of excuse to give to Zeff so Zeff wouldn't send him to kindergarten tomorrow.

A hand on his shoulder, and Sanji lifted his face. It was Zoro. Zoro was smiling and handed him a paper. Sanji took the paper and his eyes widened. Zoro was giving him a picture that he drawn, an underwear!

Sanji crumpled the paper. "What is this Marimo?! Don't make fun of me!" He hissed. Zoro was startled but he sat down next to Sanji. He took the crumpled paper and opened it, showing the drawing again.

"What..-?" Sanji wanted to continue but he stopped when Zoro pointed himself then the drawing. Zoro did it twice before putting the paper on the floor and Sanji's face relaxed, he curved a relief smile. Sanji stood up and pulled Zoro to stand with him and dragged the mute boy away. Usopp and Luffy crawled to the place and took the paper. Usopp shook his head and frowned.

"Why the hell Zoro gave Sanji a yellow underwear picture?"

Luffy tugged his bottom lips upward. "Don't know. Maybe Zoro is wearing yellow underwear today?"

Usopp shook his head a little harder than before. "No way. Zoro is cool. He will never tell Sanji about his underwear,..Right?"

Well, who knows?

* * *

Review...? Please~


	2. 2 Law and Kidd In The House

Law and Kidd in The House!

Another chapter from me. Review please~

* * *

"Police."

"Doctor."

The six years old boys said on the same time. When their opinions were clashed, they're glared at each other. Law stepped forward and fixed his beanie on the head while the red headed boy, did the same on his goggle. Kidd was a little higher than Law, so he was looking down.

"I said we're going to be a police." Kidd said, with more pressure. Law shook his head and smirked.

"Unfortunately, I would love to be a doctor."

Kidd growled at his partner. Since Brook-sensei has paired them from the first day in the kindergarten, they're always being together. Eat, sleep, draw and play together. Usually, they would play Lego and compete to build something impressive. But Kidd will always win over Law. Just that day, Brook-sensei changed their routine. They have to choose one occupation and played the role with partners.

Trafalgar Law smirked when he thought Kidd would finally agree to him. He definitely will not going to be a police. He love to heal people, shouldn't he be a doctor?

Kidd sighed. "Alright." Law smiled at that. "We will be a police today and tomorrow we will be doctor. How about it?"

"No!" Law nearly squeaked. He covered his mouth with his hands immediately, and then he glared at Kidd. "No way!" He hissed.

The six years old Kidd rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"I don't want to be a police. I want to be a doctor." He pulled his beanie down to his eyes and let his sight get covered. He didn't want to look at Kidd. Kidd was definitely not happy with this.

And yes, it's true. Kidd was pissed off.

"It's just a game."

"So, why don't we pick doctor then? It's just a game." Law mimicked.

"No." Kidd shook his head quickly. Law groaned loudly.

"Why?!"

"Doctor is boring and police is cool." Kidd argued, making Law's face getting red of anger.

"Then, we're not going to play anything!" Law finally stated and walked away from Kidd. What Kidd only did was stared at his partner in disbelieve before he ran to follow Law.

* * *

"Zoro, I'm going to be a cook and you will be my assistant." Sanji grinned at Zoro. Zoro made face and tugged his bottom lips upward. He shook his head and took a paper, drawing something. Sanji waited for Zoro to finish. Zoro showed him the 'Zorro' he has drawn on the first time they met.

"Well, Zoro. I know your name is Zoro."

Zoro pointed the sword in the drawing and tapped it a few times. "What? You want to be a sword?" Sanji asked with more frown that usual. Zoro sighed and shook his head.

"Zoro, we really need to study quickly. I'm going to asked Brook-sensei to teach us read okay?" In Sunny, Brook will start teach the kids how to read and spell when they are six. The five and younger will only learn to count and draw.

Zoro stood up and swung his hand in the air like he was holding a sword. He then wiggled his brow to Sanji. Sanji tilted his head, thinking just what the hell Zoro was doing. But after more cool movement from his partner, he got it. "You want to be a swordsman?" He guessed.

Zoro beamed and nodded. He settled down on the floor again and looked at Sanji. "Okay, fine. You don't want to play cooking with me but...Wait a minute. A swordsman? Hey, you can help me chop the ingredients." Sanji stated loudly. Zoro's jaw slacked. He refused immediately and turned away from Sanji, ignoring the blond. Sanji pouted and moved near to Zoro.

"Zoro, are you mad?" Zoro didn't give any respond. Sanji stared at the floor when Zoro ignored him. "I just want to play cooking with you. I've never invited anyone to play cooking with me before. You are my first."

Zoro eyed him a bit and a blush spread across his innocent cheeks. He took Sanji's hand and rubbed it softly. Startled, Sanji pulled his hand away and hid it. He seemed very surprised with the touch.

"Hey, I'm a man. You only do that with girl!" He whispered not-so-secretly to Zoro. Zoro chuckled without sound. The startled boy forgot the issue almost in no time when he saw the chuckle.

"I wish I could hear your voice." Sanji said, resting his head on his knee. His bang fell to the left, exposing his funny eye brow.

Zoro only smiled.

CRASH!

They heard a crash and noises from the other part of the big room. Luffy and Usopp already standing up, tried to see what has happening but Franky, Ace, Robin and Duval were taller than them. Luffy forced Usopp to be on four while he stepped on the long nose boy. Usopp shrieked in pain when Luffy jumped on him as he still couldn't see anything. Notice that his brother was torturing his partner, Ace lifted Luffy off Usopp and placed Luffy on the floor.

"Luffy, that's not good. See, Usopp is dying." Ace told Luffy. Luffy stuck his tongue and turned to see Usopp. Usopp was sprawling on the floor with his tongue out and was struggling to breathe.

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted in panic.

Zoro and Sanji went to Franky. As Sanji and Zoro body were small, they slipped through the older to see what was happening.

Law and Kidd were fighting. A broken vase was scattered on the floor but far from the fighting boys.

"Geez, this is not good!" Franky said while his hand fixing his speedo. Zoro still couldn't understand why Franky was still wearing only shirt and speedo when he already 9 years old. Franky was the oldest amongst them. He already in elementary school but since his parent was too busy to take care of him, Franky was sent to the kindergarten.

"Where's Brook-sensei?" Robin asked.

"Robin-chan was so cool even when she is in worry." Sanji smiled dreamily.

"Brook-sensei constipated! He is in the toilet!" Duval announced and screamed like a girl when another empty vase fell on the floor.

"That skinny old man constipated again? What a great timing!" Nami groaned. A blonde little girl was calming a three years boy, Chopper that was crying from the occasion. Robin went to her and helped the teary little girl.

"It's okay Kaya. I'll help you." Robin said and tried to calm little Chopper.

Kidd pulled Law's hair while Law gripped tightly Kidd's hands from pulling his hair. Law bit Kidd wrist and the red haired boy screamed in pain. He retreated for a while but sending a threatening glares at Law. Law was catching his breath and fixed his beanie back on his head. Suddenly a pair of hand caught Law's hand. Law gasped in surprise and looked up. It was Franky and, Ace had Kidd with him.

"Yo kids, look around you. Just what you have done to this kindergarten?" Franky asked in firm voice. Being the oldest made him had the confident to scold the others. He was their senior after all. He has been in this kindergarten since five.

Law and Kidd watched their surroundings. Two broken vases and the pieces were everywhere on the floor. They were lucky that they didn't fight near that place. Kidd and Law lowered his head in shame. Brook-sensei surely will punish them. But at least, not underwear punishment likes Sanji's. Maybe worse but anything than underwear.

"We didn't mean it." Kidd said after being silent for a while. He really meant it. True, that he was very angry with Law for not playing with him but he never intend to make such a mess.

Law nodded. "We're really sorry." He muttered but enough for all to hear.

Franky and Ace let them go.

"Now, let's clean this up before Brook-sensei out from the toilet." Franky instructed as he went to get brooms to clear the broken vases.

"Hey, Usopp. Get up, Kidd and Law going to clean this place." Luffy was dragging the tired boy from lying on the floor. Usopp closed his eyes, wanted to pretend to be dead so Luffy wouldn't disturb him more.

Zoro shrugged his shoulder when the chaos has ended and was stopped when a skinny hand grabbed his shoulder, so he was thrown backward. He hissed in pain and wanted to beat the hell out of Sanji but he saw red liquid on the floor, dripping from Sanji's leg.

'Sanji..?' He thought. Zoro looked at Sanji's face. He was in pain but still curving a smile for Zoro.

"You should watch where you are going." Sanji winced as he pressed the blood from pouring out. Zoro quickly kneeled and shoved Sanji's hand away. There's a piece of broken vase in the cut at Sanji's leg. He also winced, like he also felt the pain.

"Don't touch it. It's hurt!" Sanji said when Zoro's hand approached his injured leg. Ace and Franky were busy helping Kidd and Law cleaning up while the girls were playing with Chopper that has been calmed by Robin.

Zoro ignored Sanji and using his nails, he carefully took out the pieces from the cut and Sanji whimpered.

"Hey, what's happening?" They heard a voice. Ace was holding a broom with a puzzle expression.

"I stepped on that." Sanji pointed the thing in Zoro's hand. Ace's eyes went wide and ran to Brook's office. He came back with an aid-kit in his hand.

Together, he and Zoro treated Sanji's cut. Sanji only watched how his partner and the six years old boy treated his leg carefully.

"Ah, I feel good!" Brook-sensei announced happily as he walked out from the toilet. He went to see the kids with such a happy mood. When he got there, everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Luffy was hugging Usopp's feet but the raven boy was still comfortable with that. Robin, Kaya, Chopper and Nami were sleeping together on the mat. Law and Kidd were sleeping facing each other. The other was like usual but his eyes caught something different on Sanji.

There's a bandage on Sanji's leg and he also noticed his vases have gone.

He didn't want to wake Sanji up since Sanji looked so happy sleeping in Zoro's arm. But, his curiosity about the vases was killing him.

"Is there anything I should know?" Brook rubbed in chin.

* * *

It's like this kindergarten is dangerous. Oh I'm sorry, the kids are very naughty and intelligence. Brook-sensei is just so innocence to know that fact. :D

P/S:I'm sorry for the late. Hihi. Got internet trouble, duhh. This chapter kind of short. I'm trying to make a longer one for another chapter.


	3. 3 A Day Without Ace

A Day without Ace.

* * *

Luffy was bouncing at the back seat and talking about Nami. He couldn't stop talking how Nami would scold him if he steals people's food. Garp turned off the radio as they have reached to Sunny Kindergarten. Innocently, Luffy jumped out from the car with his oversized bag pack and opened the front door for Ace. Ace stepped out and ruffled Luffy's hair lovingly.

"Urm, Luffy. Today I'm going to follow grandfather to his office. So, you will stay in the kindergarten alone today." Ace smiled at Luffy. Luffy frowned cutely.

"What? But Ace always with me." Luffy whined. Garp, who was standing at the gate decided to watch how Ace handling Luffy.

"Yeah, but it's only today. I've asked grandfather to visit his workplace for a long time and yesterday he said he only could bring me there today." Ace tried to reason with his four years old brother. Luffy sighed heavily and he got tears in his big eyes. Luffy bit his lip to hold back his tears from falling. His chest felt very heavy and Luffy hated the feeling.

"Luffy, it's just today. Tomorrow I'm going to be with you." Ace cupped Luffy's lovely face. Luffy shook his head and avoided from the touch.

"Why I can't follow you to grandfather's office?" Luffy asked.

"Well, grandfather said you would destroy his offi..-"

"Okay boys, enough with the talk. I'm going to be late. Luffy, hurry up." Garp cut the conversation and scooped Luffy in his arm and entered the kindergarten. Ace looked at his brother with a sad face. Luffy usually will struggle whenever Garp did that but today he just complied with it. Luffy was upset. Ace bit his thumb, feeling guilty. Garp was an officer in arson department. Watching his grandfather catching criminals with fire made him in love with the dangerous flame. He loved fire. For him, fire is beauty. He has been persuaded Garp since last year but Garp refused to. Finally, after a year, Garp giving up and agreed to bring him to his office.

"It's just a day, Luffy." He muttered as he saw Garp walked out from the kindergarten's door. He didn't see Luffy anymore.

* * *

Luffy sat on his usual spot and didn't talk to anyone. He didn't even talk to Usopp. Usopp approached Sanji when he felt weird about Luffy.

"Hey Sanji, what's wrong with Luffy?"

Sanji stopped his reading, eventhough he didn't know how to read yet and narrowed his eyes at Luffy's direction. He hummed and observed the kid and, "Dunno." He said and back to his 'reading'.

Usopp groaned at Sanji's answered and moved to the next person.

"Nami, don't you think Luffy a little weird today?" He asked Nami that was calculating something with her finger. The orange haired girl pushed his hair backward and tucked them behind her ears.

"What do you mean? Did he refuse meat?" Nami asked back.

"No, hey, it's not meal time yet. He didn't speak to anyone today. It's like he's turned mute."

Zoro, who was just arrived to kindergarten, heard the word 'mute' as soon he stepped inside. He knocked the door loudly, shocking the rest of the kids but his eyes only at Usopp. He glared at Usopp and the long nose started to sweat.

"Not you!" Zoro raised his eyebrow and shrugged. He quickly made his way to Sanji and hugged the blond from the back. The sound of Sanji yelped in surprised and Sanji's loud angry whispered at the marimo telling Usopp that Zoro was alright.

"Phew, I forgot about Zoro." And suddenly Usopp felt a cold air all over his body. He looked over his shoulder only to see another murderous glare from Zoro. "I'm not talking about you!" Usopp shrieked in frightened.

"Nami, you have to help me." Usopp pleaded. Nami puffed her cheeks playfully.

"And what do I get from that?"

"My entire heart?" The long nose boy offered.

"Go to hell!" Nami slapped Usopp's nose.

"Awww!" Usopp screamed and rolled away from Nami.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|

Kidd and Law only watched Nami and Usopp drama with no interest. "What are they doing?" Kidd growled.

"Just let them be. Hurry up, finish your work." Law insisted when Kidd paused from doing his Lego.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|

Brook was busy changing little Chopper diaper. So, Usopp didn't want to disturb the man. He chose to go to Robin for a little advice.

"Robin, Luffy is acting weird today. What should I do?" Usopp tugged the girl's sleeve.

Robin didn't go to school today. She got a fever. Robin exhaled weakly and looked into Usopp's eyes. It was clear that Usopp was worrying about Luffy so Robin didn't have issue against that.

"Let see Long Nose-kun, Luffy is weird today? How weird?" Robin coughed a little to clear her throat.

"Well, he didn't talk to anyone and he kept looking out the window." Usopp stated. Robin scanned the room and when she didn't saw Ace, she smiled.

"Ace isn't with us today. I think that's why he is acting weird. He is sad because Ace not with him."

Usopp nodded and also noticed that the absence of Ace. "Thank you, Robin!" He thanked and ran to Sanji and Zoro. The eight years old girl grinned.

* * *

"Hey guys! You need to help me." He appeared suddenly behind Sanji and Zoro. Sanji blinked his eyes as something entered his eye and rubbed his eye angrily. But the thing was still in there.

"Zoro, there's something in my eye!" The blond complained to Zoro. Zoro pushed the hand aways from Sanji's face and cupped Sanji's face. He blew softly the eye that has turned teary and reddish.

When he was done, Sanji blinked his eyes few more times. "It's out."

Usopp rolled his eyes, frustrated that his friends ignoring him. "Uhum, I'm here. Don't ignore me, please?"

Sanji and Zoro turned to him with puzzled. "Oh Usopp, since when you're here?" Sanji asked.

Usopp groaned but still have patience. He started to tell Zoro and Sanji about Luffy. Sanji and Zoro obediently listened to Usopp and nodded each time Usopp asked them whether they understand or not.

"I really need help your help. I can't cheer Luffy with my lies anymore, so I'm useless now." Usopp sighed.

"Nahh, you've been useless all the time." Sanji mumbled.

Usopp heard that very clearly and made face to Sanji. "Huhhh? Say it again." Sanji smirked but he shook his head, denying.

"No. Nothing." He grinned. Zoro jabbed Usopp's shoulder to make Usopp's attention on him.

"Yes Zoro?" Usopp asked in surprise. Honestly, he didn't expect Zoro to communicate with him without his translator, Sanji.

Zoro pointed at Nami's direction. The girl was frowning and throwing her gaze out of the window.

"What about Nami?" This time, Zoro pointed Luffy. Usopp frowned more. "Luffy? Nami? What are you trying to say?" Usopp whined loudly and scratched his head scalp.

Zoro rolled his eyes and exhaled. He began to pout when Sanji didn't make any attempt to help him translate. Sanji patted Zoro's shoulder softly as Zoro started to look so sad. Zoro glanced at him and the blond gave him a sincere smile that he always gave to the green headed boy.

"What he wanted to say was, Luffy might listen to Nami so why don't we ask Nami to join this plan?" Sanji said.

Usopp cocked his head and looked at Nami again. "Why Luffy would listen to Nami?" He asked himself quietly, so Zoro and Sanji wouldn't hear it. "Whatever makes Luffy smile again." He agreed.

Young Sanji threw his fist to the air happily. "Yes! Finally, a chance to propose my Nami!"

Zoro huffed and smacked Sanji's back strongly. The small blond jumped forward as his back was hit and he felt sore on his back skin. He was sure there would be a clear red mark at his back.

"What the he..-" Duval, who was sitting on the couch watching the cartoon perked up his head and turned to Sanji, expressionless.

Sanji noticed that. "W-what the heaven do you think you're doing?" He tried to put up a smile to cover his lie, but it turned awfully awkward. He grabbed Zoro's hand and whispered.

"The hell Marimo? It's hurt like bitch!"

Zoro's eyes widened as Sanji cursed.

Sanji just couldn't help it. It's in his blood. Well, Zeff didn't curse as much like he did. Eventhough he was just a child, but the workers his father hired always talk in a harsh way and from that Sanji learnt to speak like that. Even if he wanted to stop it now, it will be difficult. He already attached to those words and Zeff didn't comment anything about it. He knew that it's not Sanji fault that the kid started to curse. Sanji wouldn't know how to curse if there was nobody teaches him to.

Sanji grinned. "Well, you can't talk so you can't report that to Brook-sensei."

Zoro rolled his eyes with his not-impress- face.

"So what was that for? You're pretty strong you know? It's hurt so much, you crazy marimo!" Sanji snapped. Zoro just stared at the floor. Sanji didn't press him so he stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

He glanced at Sanji. Sanji's face was near to him.

Zoro studied that pale face. Sanji was pretty, like a girl. His bang covered his left eye and he looked like a bad boy, which made him looked cool. He was also thin. Zoro wondered how Sanji will look like when they're adult. Maybe he will change his hair style and he will cover his right eye?

Zoro shook his head and giggled without sound. Seeing that, Sanji groaned. "Zoro!"

Zoro turned to serious and stared right into Sanji's visible eye. He pointed Sanji's face with seriousness and his face after that. He took Sanji's hand and kissed it.

Too surprised with it, Sanji just stayed still. When he got no negative respond, he pulled the blond the the bathroom. He locked the door and turned to Sanji.

"Zoro?" Sanji gulped. The marimo only lowered his gaze and playing with his fingers, didn't even look at Sanji anymore. "Urm, do you want to pee?"

Zoro made an unclear sound behind his throat, signing that he was not happy with Sanji's question. If he was going to pee, he wouldn't tag Sanji along.

'Idiot blondie'.

* * *

"Geez, where is Sanji and Zoro?" Usopp searched when he suddenly lost them. Well, they will only be in the kindergarten, so where are they? The long nose heard Nami's voice calling for him.

"Usopp."

"Hmm?"

"Where are those two idiots?" Nami asked him.

"I don't know. They were here just now."

Nami bit her lips, thinking about where Zoro and Sanji might be. "Maybe they are in the toilet?"

Usopp laughed. "Huh? Why they need to be in the toilet together. It's embarrassing to..-"

Right on the moment, Sanji and Zoro stepped out from the bathroom together. Zoro was smiling contently while Sanji only looked down on the floor. But Usopp and Nami could see the obvious redness rising at Sanji's pale ears.

Usopp's jaw was left hanging. What were they doing together in bathroom? Nami coughed a couple of times and smirked at Usopp naughtily.

"S-sanji! Zoro!" Usopp called, didn't want to taint his mind with such a naughty thought about Zoro and Sanji.

"Yeah?" Sanji only lifted his face a little and took a glance at Usopp.

'Well, that was suspicious.' Nami smirked became wider.

"Nami is going to join our plan to cheer Luffy up. So, all we need to do is thinking of a plan."

"I already have something in my mind. Give him more meat." The girl suggested. Zoro frowned and shook his head. Nami huffed at Zoro disapproval but then she tried to find another way.

"How about giving him my robot?" Usopp said suddenly and beamed, however the idea was indeed not his best idea as he growled. "But that was Kaya's present for me."

"What? Kaya-chan gave you a present?" Sanji gasped in disbelieved. He couldn't believe it. How can a sweet girl gave a present to a terrible liar but never for him? Sanji wanted to beat the hell out of Usopp not because he was jealous, but he was ashamed that even Usopp got a present. He felt defeated to a boy like Usopp. He had his fist on the air when a hand caught it.

It was Zoro and Zoro obviously have a good idea of Sanji was thinking. He narrowed his eyes, challenging Sanji to go on with his plan but Sanji didn't dare. Not after what Zoro has done in the toilet.

A blush crept to his cheeks again as he thought of it.

"Eh, Sanji? Your face is red. Are you okay?" Clueless, Usopp asked without hesitation. Well, that was a four years old boy normally do and saying whatever they want to say. As a boy that was older by a year, Sanji couldn't bring himself to scold Usopp for that.

"Um, nothing."

"Urgh, come on. What are we going to do with Luffy?" The four years old boy started to get tired with all talk. His nostril became larger as he breathed in and out quickly, feeling impatient.

"Calm down." Nami patted Usopp's shoulder. The older girl hummed as she poked her own cheek with her finger, thinking. Sanji fixed his hair as he also tried to give a suggestion.

Suddenly, the four of them heard Luffy's laughter. Four pairs of eyes turned to see was it really Luffy that has laughed? And there was Luffy, laughing very loud as he hugged his stomach and tried to stop laughing but he can't. Beneath to the raven haired boy was little Chopper, wearing a Superman t-shirt and was hugging Luffy's leg strongly and shoved his innocent cheek to the skinny leg.

"Chopper, you are funny!" Luffy exclaimed out loud. Three years old Chopper just grinned at Luffy, his eyes were sparkling in excitement. "Your t-shirt also cool but I don't want to be hero. Hero needs to share his meat, I don't want to. I want to be a pirate!"

Luffy laughed again. Chopper let go of Luffy's leg and tilted his head cutely. His brownish hair fell to his side.

"You don't understand, do you? It's okay. I will tell you again when you can talk properly."

Chopper beamed and squealed. "Uffy!"

"That's my name! Again!"

"..-Ffy!" Chopper threw his hand in the air as he repeated Luffy's wrongly pronounced name.

"Cool!" Luffy shouted happily.

Usopp, Nami, Sanji and Zoro back to their secret discussion. "Seems like Luffy is alright now." Sanji spoke first.

"Yeah, I never thought Chopper could cheer Luffy up." Usopp commented. Chopper was usually sat at his special place because he was the youngest in the kindergarten. Kaya and Robin would sometime go to his place and play with him. Chopper always read book whenever he was alone eventhough he still couldn't spell, not to mention reading.

"Wow, so, urm, it's settle?" Nami asked.

"I think so." Usopp nodded.

Sanji, Zoro and Usopp joined Luffy and Chopper playing after that. Luffy completely forgotten about Ace, at least that's what his friends have thought, which was not true. Luffy always remember Ace for the whole day but he realized, big boy didn't cry when his brother wasn't around. So, Luffy kept his mouth silence and tried to make his day better eventhough without Ace. Honestly, for Luffy, a day without Ace was empty and lonely but the presence of his friends made him felt better.

* * *

P/S: Woah, that's the third one. I'm out of idea and need a suggestion from you guys. What should I do for the next chapter? Hihi! Hmm? You're wondering what Zoro did to Sanji in the toilet? Well, I will tell you guys but not now. Hehe. Review please~~


	4. 4 Zoro's Memories

4. Zoro's Memories

* * *

They have left Sunny Kindergarten for a few years but they would still pay a visit to the kindergarten. It was weird for Brook-sensei. Not in the bad way, though.

Normally, the kids from the kindergarten would just go and never come back. It's a kindergarten, just what you can do in kindergarten? He thought that maybe just Franky that would stay that way, but Ace, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Luffy would never forget to visit him. Brook's heart however didn't felt lonely like before. He has being alone for so long that he don't even remember how long. Luffy and Usopp was twelve years old now but they're still just like before. Usopp, that kid, he will never change. He always tell lies which Luffy and unfortunately Chopper will buy it too.

* * *

Zoro has communicated through paper and everyone felt easier that way, rather than having Sanji to translate and sometime translating them wrongly. As for Zoro and Sanji, eventhough they went to the same elementary school, they were in the different classes. Since that, they became distance. Their classes just next to each other but every day, during recess, when Zoro went to Sanji class to ask him eat together, Sanji would be surrounded by girls. He also flirted a lot and the sight of that making Zoro sick. Luckily Zoro has Nami in his class. Zoro always hang out with her and teamed up with her when doing tasks given by teachers. They became bestfriend after a year being classmates but Zoro still hoping for Sanji to be with himagain, just like when they were in Sunny.

At the age of fifteen, Zoro realized there is no way Sanji and he could go back like before. Sanji turned to a 'ladies man' and Zoro finally decided that he had to give up. The more he hoped for the better, the more the pain. The promise he shared with the blond, yeah, he will keep it. He will always remember that promise, eventhough Sanji didn't. He won't forget the fluttering feeling he had back then, in the toilet, ten years ago.

|.|.|.|.|.|

"_Zoro? Urm, do you want to pee?" Little Sanji asked. Zoro nearly growled but only made unclear sound._

_'Idiot blondie.' He thought. He was thinking, what is the best way to claim Sanji as his. He liked Sanji, he would miss Sanji when it was Saturday and Sunday, he loved to hear Sanji's laughter and he wanted Sanji to only look at him._

_"Zoro?" Sanji called him again with a questioning look. Zoro already decided whatever happened after this, he still will try to confess._

_He leaned forward without warning and hugged Sanji tightly. It made Sanji startled but didn't push Zoro away. Zoro continued by nuzzled his nose against Sanji's neck. It did tickled Sanji and Sanji flinched at little._

_"Zoro, it tickles."_

_Zoro drew back and looked into Sanji's eye. Sanji was rubbing his neck innocently, so Zoro took the chance to give a small peck on Sanji's lips. And Sanji was mortified._

_"What the hell Zoro?" He used one hand to cover his lips. Zoro only grinned childishly, well, he is a child. He took Sanji's hand and put it to his chest, where his heart was beating. Sanji practically could hear Zoro's heartbeat eventhough it was his hand on Zoro's chest._

_'With me forever?' Zoro mouthed. For the first time since they met, Sanji could understand what Zoro has mouthed to him straight away._

_The blond couldn't stop the red from creeping on his face, even his ears turned red in embarrassment. Not that he hated Zoro for that, actually he kind of shared the same feeling. He wanted Zoro to be with him forever and only pick him to be his partner. But, seeing Zoro as mute and he thought no one would wants Zoro but him, he felt so relax. He didn't expect Zoro to say all these things to him, though. Okay, Zoro didn't speak, but he did deliver the message excellently._

_A child sure didn't think complicated things._

_"Okay." He nodded and didn't miss the sparks from Zoro's smile. Zoro was genuinely happy with it, truly happy. He felt very grateful and believed in Sanji. Sanji will be with him forever._

* * *

"Oh fuck that!" Zoro growled in his sleep and immediately opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. This dream again. The dream about their promise. He unlocked his phone and looked at the time. It was three in the morning, tomorrow it would be Monday meanings school, and here he was, woke up by a dream or nightmare or memories..? Forget it. Nineteen years old Zoro still couldn't let go of that promise he shared with certain blond but he has overcome his ultimate fear. He started to speak again. He knew he couldn't continue living haunted by past memories. He was lucky enough those nightmares didn't disturb his sleeps for these past few years.

His four years old head was tainted with horror and blood and he wished he never get through that. Sometimes he felt proud of himself as he could live after that day. It was blurry memory, he couldn't remember why exactly it happened but he still could recall how it happened.

He lived with his father, mother and his older sister. Her name was Kuina and four years old Zoro was very clingy with her. His father was a teacher in high school while his mother was a housewife. Zoro remembered playing wooden swords with Kuina and always defeated by her. He was four years old and his movement was limited. It was not fair Kuina to win against him but Zoro kept those defeats he had as a motivation to work harder so he could win. Every night, when dinner, Zoro would sit on his father's lap while his mother would feed him. He was pampered too much more to his liking.

When it happened, Zoro was sleeping on the floor. He didn't know how he did it in his sleep but he came to sleep under the couch. There's a small space under the couch, but big enough for Zoro to fit in it. The only theory Zoro could come out with was he rolled in his sleep and safely slept under the couch.

His mother was busy preparing dinner and Kuina was in her room, doing her homework. A sudden explosion sound surprised Zoro and he abruptly woke up. He hit his forehead against the couch and he lay down back.

"What was that sound?" He muttered silently.

"Mother!" He heard Kuina screamed painfully. His eyes widened at the screaming. It was clear his big sister was crying and her voice was shaky. What happened to mother?

He heard laughter followed after the screaming. He didn't recognize the voices, who are they? Zoro wanted to crawl out from his hideout but he heard the voice of his father begging.

He stopped. "Please. What do you want? Please don't hurt my daughter." His father was also crying.

"What do I want?" A man voice asked. There were laughter but not from the man. He wasn't alone! "Your mortal soul maybe? And also your daughter. Your wife is dead now, huh?" The main said cockily. Zoro's heart dropped when he heard his mother was dead. Zoro clamped his mouth with both of his hands. He was trembling. He was scared. Tears started to stream down of his face, he sobbed silently.

"You made me expelled from the school. I have no future now, I couldn't be what I want!" The man yelled. His father whimpered as the man yelled.

"It is my duty as a teacher. Selling drug is illegal."

"Shut the fuck up old man! Since you have destroyed everything, I want to destroy yours too." He laughed.

"But she is innocent. If you want to kill someone, it's me." His father spoke shakily. Zoro adjusted his position and he saw his father on the floor, hugging his sister. The men were standing and they didn't notice his present. Even his father and Kuina didn't realize he was there.

Kuina hid her face in her father arm. She lifted up her face a little to have a look at the men but what she saw shocked her. Her brother was under the couch. She thought Zoro was at the neighbour's house. Zoro was scared and crying. Kuina wanted to go there and calmed his, saying 'Everything going to be alright' but she couldn't.

Slowly, Kuina pushed away from their father and looked at Zoro. Zoro also looked at her silently. His tears didn't stop from flowing out. As she could felt her life was going to end, she smiled.

'Whatever happens,' she mouthed to Zoro. Zoro blinked as he tried to read Kuina's lips. 'Don't make any sound.'

Their father and the man were busy with their 'talks' and didn't notice what Kuina was doing but the man's friend noticed that.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

That startled both Kuina and Zoro. Kuina shook her head. "Nothing."

Their leader seemed to get interest with her. He kneeled facing Kuina and Kuina was really worried that he would see Zoro too. In his hand was a gun. He traced Kuina's face with the gun softly with smirk.

"What were you trying to do, sweetie?"

"Oh please, don't hurt her!" His father begged desperately.

"Shut up!"

"No matter what happen, don't make a sound! Understand? It's a deal!" Kuina yelled to the man's face. He was talking to Zoro and Zoro got it. Her face was full of determination.

The man groaned. Obviously upset with Kuina, he slapped Kuina's small face. Zoro nearly yelped. "No sound!" Kuina yelled again.

"What the fuck kid? Talking alone? What was that? No sound? Some kind of principle you had, huh stupid girl?" The man hissed. Kuina shut closed her eyes.

Kuina stayed silence. She bit the edge of her lips and BANG! Another explosion sound.

"NO!" The body of their father went limp immediately. It was a headshot. Kuina started to cry. She tried not to cry but she couldn't hold it anymore. Kuina opened his eyes and locked gaze with Zoro. Zoro was in horror. His face was very pale.

"No sound." She whispered to Zoro. The man was pissed off. He took his gun and shot the eleven years old girl at her chest. Zoro watched the scene with his own eyes. Everything was real. The sound of explosion, the sight of his family died, the smell of blood and gunpowder, everything was real.

Kuina collapsed but didn't die immediately. Before she closed her eyes, she smiled. "Good boy, no sound."

"FREEZE!" Someone yelled.

And after that, he didn't remember a thing. He also didn't talk after that. The men were arrested and death penalty for the leader. Kuina told him to make no sound, so he will obey that. But after almost eleven years it happened, Zoro decided that it was time to change all that.

He will speak again.

* * *

"Maa, Zoro. You looked tired." Luffy slapped his back as he entered the club room. Zoro made a lazy noise and ignored his friends. Luffy, Ace, and him were in the same club, the kendo club. Zoro yawned and stretched his body. He did not have enough sleep yesterday.

"Out of mood, Zoro?" Nami also asked. This time Zoro paid attention. Why the hell Nami in that room?

"Oi, this is kendo club." Zoro said.

Nami shook her head and smiled naughtily. "Your voice sure is sexy. I hope you started to talk before I started to date Luffy." It was not a secret Luffy and Nami in a serious relationship. Eventhough Nami is older than Luffy, they didn't see that as a problem.

"Nami, stop talking like that." Luffy whined.

"Oh stop whining Luffy. You will get heart attack if you continue doing that in five, four..."

"Woah woah Usopp, alright! I stop whining. Whining is dangerous, you should tell me earlier." Luffy said in panic.

Usopp smirked at Nami and Nami gave him a thumb up. Zoro frowned becoming worse.

"Hey, what are you doing here too Usopp? Like I say, this is kendo club. Hey, where's the hell this club members go? Why is only me and Luffy here?" Zoro pissed off and talked a lot than usual.

"You're asking too much marimo. I love when you were still in mute mode." Came a voice from his behind. Zoro body stiffened and he looked over his shoulder. The glimpse of blond made his heart beating faster. Oh shit, he still has feeling for Sanji. He thought he had giving up?!

"Let's go for a date." Sanji suddenly said and Zoro growled. Is Sanji idiot? Nami is dating Luffy, stop flirting with her.

"Asking for a date with someone taken is cheap, curlybrow." Zoro said.

"Huh? You are taken?" Sanji sounded very surprise and Zoro turned to face him.

"Me? Taken? Fuck no." Zoro confused. Sanji sighed in relieve and frowned as he looked at Zoro.

"Idiot Marimo! Then why the hell asking you for a date is cheap? Motherfucker asshole!" Sanji scolded him. Zoro was...dumbfounded.

Sanji was asking him a date? Is this real? And he asked in front of everyone? Zoro watched his other friends, they were calmed as if they already knew about this.

"So?"

Zoro scratched his scalp and looked at Sanji again. Sanji was serious. Wow, he didn't see this coming. It was like dream come true. So,..

"Okay."

* * *

And here it go. The fourth chapter. I didn't check this completely, any mistakes point out nicely to me. And, I love all the reviews you all gave to me. Thank you! *bow* I really appreciate them, I wanna cry. Woooo. Oh and, I'm out of idea here. If you could help me with some brilliant ideas of yours... Heeee. :)


	5. 5 Sanji's Heart

Firstly, I want to thank everyone for reading my story. Whenever I get sad and broken, I will your review and it made my day. I have no regret making this account.

Thank you for your review. Love you! Okay, let's get to the story.

5. Sanji's Heart

* * *

"A date..." Zoro muttered to himself. His fingers were tapping on the laptop keyboard lazily as he was thinking of the silly blond. Since Sanji asked him for date, he couldn't stop thinking about Sanji. Not that he didn't think of Sanji before, just that, this time, it was different.

'What kind of date?' Zoro thought deeply.

"A date. A date. A date." He chanted without he realized.

Will it be like girl and boy kind of date? Then, who will be the girl? It was Sanji who has done the inviting, would that mean Zoro is the girl? Zoro twitched slightly. Fuck, no way!

Tired of thinking, Zoro sighed heavily. Was he confused? Yes, he was. What is Sanji trying to do? They barely talk these past few years until yesterday and Sanji asked him for a fucking date?

Things between them have been awkward and both of them did nothing to correct that. Neither Zoro nor Sanji wanted to start anything. They were stupidly kept silence for nothing.

It was better when they were kids, when Zoro talked using his body not his mouth. When Sanji translated everything for him to the others.

During high school, middle school and even elementary school, Zoro had seen enough of Sanji's flirtation to the girls and he didn't want to see more of it. He had enough. He has already giving up on Sanji but why things turned like this?

He already said yes and he wouldn't back off. It will look like he avoiding Sanji. He didn't want to avoid Sanji. He was just...Okay, he also didn't know what he wanted. It would be terribly awkward and he was sure the date would be the most humiliating date in history EVER!

Put the blame on Sanji. That guy only knows how to treat lady, not a guy like him. Zoro turned off the laptop and let his body fell freely on the bed, resulting creaking sound from the old bed. Zoro made an annoyed sound while his mind considering having a new bed.

"Maybe I should talk to father?" He sighed again.

About Sanji, he will think it about it later.

* * *

He threw the recipe books onto the couch as he made his way upstairs, to his room. With an easy twist on the doorknob, he opened his room door and launched himself onto the huge bed. He hid his face against the pillow and snuggled under the thick blanket. His hand slid into his trouser's pocket and he pulled his hand out when he got his smartphone in his hand. Unlocking the gadget, the face of familiar moss head popped out at the screen. He even had Zoro as wallpaper! He would kill himself if anyone knows about that. Sanji bit his lower lips in embarrassment while cursing silently at his idiocy.

"Why the hell I asked him for a date?" He growled loudly. Zeff wasn't around so he could let out his anger like he wanted.

He was fortunate Zoro agreed or else, he will hide in his room, FOREVER!

As Sanji was reminded to their promise, he blushed. Never ever he would forget of it. He never mention anything about the promise to Zoro or anyone, heck, he didn't even have a proper conversation with Zoro since they get into elementary school. Sanji knew, Zoro often spend his time with his precious Nami. Sanji decided that Zoro has already forgotten about the promise. All this while, what he wanted was to hang out with Zoro like before, hugged him, draw pictures with him and maybe if he lucky, get a peck like during they were in Sunny.

"Haaa!" He exhaled. He really missed their times together. Eventhough he flirted a lot with girls, his heart already taken. No matter how many girls he met, the result would be the same. His heart won't change. He already gave his feelings to Zoro, what else he could give to the girls? Nothing. He just wanted to make girls felt respected, loved and happy.

But why Zoro and he became like this? Maybe it was his fault. He wanted to be chase by Zoro but he didn't let any clue which path Zoro must take. He also didn't search back for Zoro when Zoro has lost, clueless about Sanji's feeling.

Eventhough it seemed like he knew nothing about Zoro but the truth is he kept watching for Zoro. He knew Zoro never be in a relationship with other guy. He guessed men in Zoro's preference since he proposed him at five.

Or maybe Zoro finally realized it's not normal to have a relationship with another guy? Maybe Zoro regretted the promise and want to forget about it, that's why Zoro kept his distance from him.

"Oh my god, did I wait for him for nothing?" His head hurt. But his heart was hurting more.

"Shit."

Holding hands together, Luffy grinned from ear to ear. His eyes were sparkling and Nami shook her head watching her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was a year younger than her! But that's not a problem at all.

* * *

"Ne Nami." Luffy suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Zoro and Sanji will get marry soon?"

"Hah?!" Nami stopped walking and took a good look at Luffy's face. "They haven't date yet! How can they?" She knew about the date. As she known, they haven't date yet. Zoro would need her help with attire he should wear.

"Well, they love each other since kindergarten, right?" Luffy tugged his bottom lips upward, his eyes were big and he looked like a puppy. Nami has to use all she has to restrain herself from pounce into the boy. Damn cute!

However, what Luffy was saying was not wrong. Sanji and Zoro looked very compatible together even when they were in Sunny and now that they have grown up, it was like flowers blooming. Zoro and Sanji were a true definition of 'hot' but both of them have a different way of appearance.

But she never saw that bond between Zoro and Sanji as love. Maybe she didn't pay much attention to them that she didn't notice? She often caught Zoro staring at Sanji whenever Sanji was surrounded with girls, there was pain in his eyes but she thought Zoro was jealous of Sanji's popularity. Eventhough Nami knew Zoro wasn't the type that love attention on him but that was what she could come out with. She never expected Zoro and Sanji...

Woah, she really is idiot. She even thought Sanji invitation to Zoro was a prank.

"Nami?"

Nami snapped from her thought. "Yeah, they definitely would be together." She smiled to Luffy.

"Shishishi." Luffy chuckled as her girlfriend smiled.

* * *

He was awake but he didn't want to open his eyes. It felt like his body not able to move. Damn, he was tired! Is there any important thing to do? It was Sunday, by the way. Why the hell he set the alarm?

'Guh, should back to sleep.' Sanji decided.

"Oi eggplant, don't you want to get your lazy ass ready?" Zeff bang his door loudly. Sanji immediately sat up at the interruption.

"What the hell, old man? It's Sunday, I want to sleep." Sanji replied, his fingers rubbing his red sleepy eyes.

"Oh. I thought you would go out with Mihawk's son today. I'm going to check the restaurant." Sanji heard the sound of fading footsteps and tried to process what Zeff has said just now. His head was still dizzy from sleepiness.

He closed his eyes and replayed Zeff's voice.

'_...get your lazy ass ready?_' Hmm? What for?

_'I thought you would go out with Mihawk's son today_.' Mihawk? Who is Mihawk? Sound familiar though. Mihawk...

Sanji's eyes snapped open. His drowsiness disappeared in a blink of a eye. "MIHAWK?! Shit!" He hoped off the bed and grabbed his towel. He never looked what time it was.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|

Panting, he looked around and he averted his eyes to his watch. "Phew, he's not here yet." Sanji breathed in relieve. He was way too early but that's not an issue. He must be there first before Zoro since he was the one who asked Zoro for today's date.

He was wearing something casual today. He also put a black beanie on. Usually, he would wear something smart and neat but since he THOUGHT he was late, he just grabbed what he saw in the closet. Ha, he thought he was late but it was seven in the morning when he took his shower and the date supposed to be at nine. He didn't even know why the hell Zeff went to the restaurant. It was Sunday.

His watch showed 8:55, Zoro could come anytime now.

Sanji smiled. He couldn't wait to see the marimo.

But he forgot one thing; Zoro's ultimate problem.

2 hours later,

Sanji was sitting on the bench a cafe has provided at the outside of the cafe building. Yes, he has been waiting for Zoro for two hours. He felt frustrated, tired, and it was boring to wait someone for three hours. His head was dizzy at the abrupt woke up that morning. He was sleepy. Really really sleepy.

'Are you okay? Do you forget? Do you hate me?' That thought lingered in his mind before the darkness took over. He slept while waiting for Zoro while sitting on the bench.

As for Zoro, he was wandering in the city. He palmed his face and massaged his temple. "Where the hell is the meeting place?" He looked at the clock inside the cafe on his right.

"Three hours late. Shit." He saw a bench. There was a man sitting but he didn't move. Tired walking around the city searching for Sanji, he sat down and pouted.

"Zoro, you are an idiot." He mumbled frustrated. Maybe Sanji already left and thought he didn't want this date.

A soft snore from the man next to him made Zoro took a glance at him. The man was lowering his head and his beanie almost covered his forehead. But strands of blond appeared through the beanie.

Zoro tilted his head and took a good look. "Sanji?" He approached the sleeping man and leaned to his face.

His eyes widened and sparked. "It's really him!"

The calm face that was sleeping twitched slightly but didn't wake up. Zoro scanned his surroundings. When he felt everything was secured, he quickly leaned down and gave the guy a peck and retreated. He breathed and looked around again. Auch, his neck hurt. It's hard to kiss Sanji when Sanji was lowering his head.

No one saw that.

They have a date, he needed to wake Sanji up. Standing up, he dusted off anything from his butt and touched Sanji's shoulder. He gave a soft pat and whispered to Sanji's ear. "Hey, wake up."

Sanji slowly opened his eyes and fixed his eyes to the guy who woke him up. He saw green and he yawned. "Zoro?"

"Yeah, get up shit cook. You're going to spend your time with me today." He pulled Sanji's hand so Sanji was standing on his feet. Wow, it wasn't awkward at all.

Sanji started to focus and he thought he was dreaming. Zoro was in front of him. "Zoro?" He said with questioning tone.

"Yes, it's me. What? Don't you recognize me?" Zoro said with intention to joke with him but Sanji took it wrongly and started to panic.

"What? No! Of course I recognise you. I never forget you. Wh..-"

"Woa woah, chill." Zoro squeezed both of Sanji's shoulder. People who walked past by them gave them weird glances.

"Fuck." Sanji breathed and didn't dare to look into Zoro's face. He was just humiliated himself, didn't he?

"Are you okay? Why did you sleep here?" Zoro has let go of Sanji's shoulder and started to walk slowly. He glanced at Sanji, watching whether Sanji was following or not. Apparently, Sanji did follow him but he only looked on the pavement.

"I'm fine. I fell asleep waiting for someone. It's been..." Sanji looked at his watch. "Hey! You're three hours late!"

"Uh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't get here. The buildings kept moving and I didn't know which way I should take."

Sanji threw the are-you-dumb look at Zoro. "It's true!" Zoro told him desperately.

"Yeah, right." Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji's monotonous reply.

"Where are we going by the way?" Zoro changed the topic. Seemed like Sanji bought the trick and took a slip of paper from his pocket. He opened the folded paper and hummed cheerfully. Certainly not sleepy anymore.

Actually Sanji was way too happy. Too happy that his heart could explode. Zoro didn't avoid him. Zoro didn't forget about their date. Zoro came! Waiting for three hours was worthy. If he didn't wait and go home, maybe he wouldn't get to see Zoro in black jean trouser that paired with plain shirt and jacket outside. Zoro looked thinner this way instead of showing off his well-build body.

"First thing on the list, we're going for movie!" Sanji announced.

"Movie? What kind of movie?" Interested with the movie, Zoro took the list from Sanji.

"Oi!"

Unfortunately, Sanji didn't write the title on the list.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You're will figure it out later. Let's go." They started to walk. Sanji smirked as he thought of something. He intertwined his fingers with Zoro's and shoved their hands inside Zoro's jacket's pocket to hide them. Sanji waited for Zoro's respond but Zoro only growled playfully and narrowed his eyes at Sanji, acting to be angry.

"What are you doing? Women will think you a homo."

Sanji shrugged. "So?"

Zoro couldn't help but chuckled. This was so interesting than he thought. "Okay."

Just like what Sanji has planned, they watched movie first. The movie's genres were science-fiction and action, both of them didn't have problem with that kind of story. But there was a part where spiders turned into gigantic spiders and killed humans. Sanji really couldn't handle that part and he hid his face behind his hands but the sounds in the movie theater were so loud and he closed his eyes tightly and covered his hearing instead. Zoro chuckled seeing Sanji like that. When the movie ended, they went for lunch. Sanji wasn't very pleased to have fast food but Zoro insisted. Sanji didn't have any other option though. They're hungry and Zoro wanted to eat this during their date.

For the rest of their date after lunch, they spent at the funfair. Everything was beautiful that day. They were having so much fun and what happened before wasn't a matter anymore.

When the day has darkened, they both knew the date was going to end.

Zoro walked Sanji to his house. "Hey Zoro. Wasn't it supposed I'm the one who walk you home?"

"Nah, then I will look completely like a girl."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Silence. The night air was cold enough to make Sanji shivered.

"Hey Zoro."

Zoro turned and looked at him. Sanji threw his gaze forward before he shook his head.

"Um, it's nothing." Sanji wanted to ask Zoro. What are they? But how to ask that question? How to answer that? If Zoro asked him the same question, he also didn't know what he should answer. Maybe that was a stupid question?

They arrived at Sanji's house. 'The light was on, Zeff is at home.' Sanji noted.

"Thank you for today." Sanji smiled at Zoro. The marimo only nodded while scratching his neck at the back. That reaction wasn't expected by Sanji. It was like Zoro just get along with him today because of the date. That's mean the date meant nothing to Zoro and after this, at school nothing going to change between them? Sanji thought the date will solve that problem so he could be with Zoro like before. God, was he wrong?

"Okay, good night." Sanji face dropped and he turned on his heel. He opened the not locked door when strong hands grabbed him from behind and turned him over.

"Wha..-"

Soft lips met his immediately, cutting all the thing Sanji wanted to say. Their lips were just there, unmoving. It was like a simple peck and Sanji wanted something more. He opened his mouth and licked Zoro's lips. Zoro's flinched, surprised with the licking but he got the message. Slowly, he parted his lips and Sanji didn't wasted more time and pushed his tongue into Zoro's moist cavern.

Zoro fought for dominance and he won. Sanji only let Zoro's wild tongue explored what it wanted. They parted when both of them needed air and Zoro pressed their forehead together. Both were panting.

"I thought you forgot about the promise." Zoro grinned contently while panting and he looked into Sanji's right eye which the only one that visible.

Sanji also panted but he couldn't restrain his face from smiling. "Me? Forgot?" He asked playfully. He leaned forward and give Zoro a simple peck.

Sanji smiled and say, "Never."

* * *

Woah, what is that? Hahaha. I hope you're happy with the chapter. Take me so long to update this story. I'm sorry. But thanks for the review.

To AmaiOni, your review keep making me smile. :)

To Prissycatice, I really appreciate your review. :)

To Pugslover, I didn't have idea how to make 'Sanji's Memories, instead I give you 'Sanji's Heart.' :)

Review is welcome. Any mistake just point out. :D


	6. 6 Let's Play Hide and Seek

6. Let's Play Hide and Seek

Anddd I forgot to tell you. This chapter is after the kiss incident. We're back to kindergarten life for now and maybe after this elementary school then highschool before I continue their life after the date. Luckily I read the review. Thanks for pointing it out. Geez, I'm miserable. Enjoy~~

* * *

Kidd and Law fought again. This time, they were arguing about which fruit is better; apple or orange. Then, thing became awkward when Franky came and shouted, "Grape!"

The blue haired boy started to sing an unknown song with teary eyes and nobody knew why he's crying. Luffy was rolling on the floor as Usopp, Kaya and Chopper were playing the characters of father, mother and son. Little Chopper didn't know anything though; he was just get along with anything.

Bored, Luffy set his eyes on Ace. Ace was teaching Sanji and Zoro reading. His two friends were learning to read and they now could spell more complex words and write. Zoro didn't speak but Luffy was sure enough he could spell. Luffy's instinct!

Luffy lay on his stomach and watched them intensely. Ace was writing something and handed the paper to Sanji. Sanji took the paper with curious face and showed it to Zoro. Zoro puffed his cheeks cutely and tilted his head before frowning and shook his head.

Sanji snorted. "He couldn't spell this."

Ace chuckled at the respond. Zoro huffed and poked Sanji's shoulder sharply, causing the blond flinched. "Okay, Sanji you spell this and teach Zoro how to." Ace said.

"Ha?" Sanji squeaked. Sanji scratched the back of his neck and pouted. "But I couldn't either." He whined.

Ace laughed loudly while Zoro hid his face behind his book, but his body betrayed him. Sanji knew he was laughing at him. "Stop laughing! Why don't you just teach us?" Sanji protested. The five years old blond still had the pout on his face while scolding the other two.

Slowly Ace breathed in and out, trying to stop his laughter. Zoro put down his book and ruffled Sanji's hair. Sanji quickly batted the hand away but Zoro gifted him with a toothy grin. Sanji made face and turned away, only to hide a smile that threatening to creep out.

Luffy grinned when he saw the sight. It's not the first time he saw Zoro and Sanji's special interactions. Whenever he imagined his adult life, there would Ace, Usopp, Nami, Zoro and Sanji. But the more important thing was Zoro and Sanji came as a couple. A happy loving couple with flower petals flying around them. Luffy sighed contently. He couldn't wait to be an adult. He wanted to be like his grandfather, a brave and tough man.

Luffy rolled to his left and saw Nami. Ah, Nami. She was horribly violent but she's beautiful. Luffy liked the way she hit him when he stole her food, the way he was beaten up by the older girl when he accidentally dropped her precious drawing. All that Nami had drawn were maps though.

The girl was reading staring and observing a map book and tried to draw it back on the paper. Luffy pouted. Everyone has their own activities. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

Brook was carefully preparing lunch for them. Luffy noticed that the sensei was wearing an apron with the picture of skull with straw hat on it. Luffy stared at the apron in awe.

"Sensei, that apron is so so cool!" He suddenly screamed and launched himself to Brook's boney frame. Brook was holding a knife and he immediately dropped the utensil into the sink so nobody would get hurt. Luffy was tugging the apron from his body innocently.

"Luffy, that's dangerous. You can't play in the kitchen." He told Luffy. Luffy only nodded but didn't let go the fabric from his little fingers.

"You like this apron?" He asked when Luffy attention was all at the apron with the unique skull.

This time, Luffy nodded enthusiastically. Brook took the knife he has dropped and washed it before putting the utensil at the higher place, where no kids could reach it. He went to the cabinet and shoved his hand inside, searching for something.

He took out another apron and put it on the table. Luffy only watched what Brook was doing. Brook then untied his apron and pulled it over his head. He changed his apron with the new one on the table and gave his straw-hat apron to Luffy.

"Here." Brook said. Luffy beamed and took it. He bounced happily like a monkey with a wide smile pulling on his small face. The sensei couldn't hold his smile even if he wanted. "I give it to you. Take care of this apron."

Luffy almost shrieked. "Really? Thank you so much sensei!" He hugged the calf of the tall man and buried his face onto the fabric. Brook ruffled Luffy's raven hair and the kid let go of his calf to get a good view of Brook. He looked up and pouted.

"But sensei, if I wanted to give this apron to other guy as a gift, would you be mad?" He really loved the apron though, but he never intend have it. When he saw the apron, he saw Sanji in his mind. Sanji really love to cook and he knew that fact. Now, that Brook-sensei has gave it to him, he wanted to give the apron to Sanji as a present.

Brook let out a small chuckle. "Sure you can. It's yours now."

"Yes!" He swung his fist in the air. "I'm going to give this to Sanji as a birthday gift but not now. Maybe after 10 years?"

"Oh, that long. Hmm, it sounds more nostalgic that way. But are you sure you can preserve the apron this way until next 10 years?"

"No."

Brook's face dropped. He shook his head and sighed.

"Luffy, I think you should give him as soon as possible." Brook advised him.

As he understood why the sensei asked him to give the apron quickly, he nodded. "Alright sensei."

Brook smiled at Luffy. Luffy was just so obedient and cute. How can a boy be this cute and innocent? "Luffy, why don't you play with others? I want to continue cooking or none of you could eat lunch."

"Wha-?" Luffy gasped. No lunch meant no meat, right? "But sensei, I'm hungry. The other also busy with their work and no one want to play with me. Even Usopp is playing with Kaya and Chopper."

"Hmm, have you tried asking them to play with you?"

"No."

"Haa. I knew it. Try asking them to play hide-and-seek. I bet they would be interested. The more the merrier, you know." Brook whispered the last sentence to Luffy's ears. Luffy laughed loudly after that.

Brook couldn't point whether the boy was laughing because it was an idiot idea or his whispered made him tickled.

"You're genius sensei! Thank you." Luffy disappeared from the kitchen with the apron and Brook was assured that his idea wasn't stupid.

* * *

"Hey guys, let's play hide-and-seek." Luffy suddenly announced at his brother, Zoro and Sanji. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other before they looked back to Luffy.

"Sure." Sanji answered.

"Ace?" Luffy turned to Ace with his puppy eyes.

"Okay." Ace held his hand in the air, surrendered. Luffy grinned and ran to Usopp and Kaya. Zoro couldn't hear what Luffy told them but Usopp and Kaya nodded at the raven boy with beam sparkled on each faces.

Luffy has invited almost all the kids in the kindergarten and the names that wanted to play the game were, "Ace, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Kaya, Franky, Law and Kidd. Nine peoples altogether and including me it's ten!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't agree to play that game." Nami pointed out. She was sure she has declined the invitation just now. The map book she was reading still in her hand, showing Luffy that she didn't have any interest to play with him.

Luffy stared at her for a second with a hurt expression and the boy tried to pull a smile to cover it up. "Oh, urm, I'm sorry Nami. I just want to play with you and others. It's okay, you don't have to play."

Feeling guilty on the spot, Nami groaned. Really, what power did Luffy have to make her felt this way? "Okay, I'm in." She put down the book and walked to the group.

"Great!" Luffy bounced as the girl sat next to him.

"Now, let's vote who the one that going to seek." Luffy said excitedly.

"You!" All of them (excluding Zoro) said and pointed their fingers to Luffy.

"Huhh? Why?" Luffy protested.

"Because you're the one that invited us to play this game." Law answered. His long sleeves were folded to his elbows and there were a lot of drawings and scribbles on his skin using a black marker pen.

Pout formed on his face but he nodded. "Okay, fine. I will count to ten and look for you."

"Ten? How about fifty? I don't know if I could find a hide-out in ten seconds." Usopp suggested. Sweat has collected on his temple. Zoro needed to control his expression while looking at Usopp. Even playing hide-and-seek made the long-nose scared? Did he scare with everything in this world?

"Nahh, how about fifteen? This guy could fall asleep within fifty seconds. Fifty seconds are too long." Franky said and smirked at Ace. Ace rolled his eyes, not amused with the statement.

"Fifteen." Luffy repeated.

"Hey, wait.." Usopp panicked.

Luffy turned his back to the other. "I will count now. One..." Everyone immediately split to each direction and panicked Usopp shrieked in fear. A hand grabbed his wrist and Usopp stopped shrieking. It was Kaya. Kaya put a finger on her lip, signaling Usopp to be silence and pulled him to find a hiding place.

The other seven were looking for a good place to hide. Kidd managed to slip himself behind the window curtain. Law took advantage to his small physical state to get into the small space between to closet in the changing room. Franky hid under the small desk which resulting his big body to cramp, so he lifted his waist up and posed in rather sexy position with his butt in the air. Robin chuckled as she saw the pose. It's worthless to hide if people could see your body part. To say that Franky is dumb, he's not dumb. Eventhough he only wore speedo, doesn't mean he's a freak dumb boy but more to be freely be you without taking other negative comments. Franky was one of wonderful boy she ever met.

"Six..." The count continued.

Ace went behind the curtain to hide but only to find Kidd glaring at him. "Find your own hide-out, sir." Kidd warned. He didn't want to waste time so he wandered around looking for another spot.

"Eight.."

Nami hid at the corner of the changing room without knowing Law was in the room. Law didn't say anything when the girl entered the room. The corner has a desk and Nami crawled under it. She was sure Luffy couldn't find her. For Usopp and Kaya, they already hid inside one of the closets which Law used as a hiding place.

"Ten..." Luffy shouted the number.

Zoro was confused. He didn't know where he was. This room looked like a store room so...The room definitely a store room. How he get there? No one ever knew the store room existed in the kindergarten. He exited the store room and sneezed. The room quiet dusty.

He walked to the main hall, having no idea where to hide.

"Thirteen.." Luffy's voice was louder in his hearing. Well, should he give up to the game?

Ace on the other situation was panicking he didn't have a hide-out yet. He looked at the curtain again. Kidd couldn't make any noise even if he wanted to if Luffy has started his searching, right. Grinning playfully, he swiftly moved to the back of the curtain. Shocked, Kidd nearly yelped and when he saw Ace he growled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding obviously." Ace grinned. Kidd didn't have any option though.

"Whatever." He snorted.

Zoro bit his lips when Luffy shouted fourteen across the room. 'Oh god.' He wanted to move forward but something tugged his shirt. A hand came out from a box? Where the hell the box came from?

Zoro's heart almost burst in horror but then a blond head popped out from the box. Like a burst balloon, Zoro exhaled loudly. Sanji frowned.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Fifteen! I'm coming!" Luffy shouted gleefully.

Sanji's eye widened. "Get inside! Hurry." He urged the marimo head. Zoro jumped inside the box and Sanji closed the opening of the box. Luckily, the box fit for their size but they were suffocating. Sanji has to open a space to let out air in and out from the box so they could breathe.

As Zoro shifted to get a comfortable hide, his hair brushed Sanji's face softly. Sanji stiffened. He really didn't think that the hair could be that soft. He reached for the hair unintentionally and touched them. Zoro looked to Sanji's face. He was surprised with Sanji's act but didn't make a big deal of it.

"It's soft." Sanji whispered. Red blush appeared as soon Zoro heard that.

'Stop doing thing like this!' He wanted to shout instead he caught those fingers that threading with his hair and laced his fingers with Sanji's. Their hands were different. His fingers were bigger and longer while Sanji's were skinny and a little short than him. Their skins also showed a contrast. He's a bit tanned and Sanji was fairly pale. They were different but they fit for one another.

"Hey Zoro." Sanji called quietly, afraid that they would be found if he talk louder than that.

"Hm.." Sanji heard Zoro hummed.

"If I kiss you, would you hate me?" This time, Zoro diverted his eyes from their hands to Sanji's eyes. He could see the sincere of Sanji through the visible blue eye.

Without respond to the question, Zoro leaned forward cautiously and when their face was an inch distance, he stopped. Again, he took a deep stare into Sanji's eye. The eye was so beautiful and...

He lightly pressed his lips to Sanji's. Sanji's lips felt soft against his and he promised that he will only kiss Sanji in his life. Both have their eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of their first kiss. Zoro was the one that pulled back first and he only dare to look down, embarrassed to look at Sanji. Sanji touched his burning lips with his fingers and he knew his face was also red. They were only five and they already have their first kiss together. Sanji really excited the fact that Zoro was his first and he was the other first kiss.

The box was opened and light intruded into their small space. The sound of laughter and snort filled their hearing.

"Found ya.." Luffy smirked.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji were the last to be found. They only played single round as right after they found the hiding couple, Brook-sensei called them for lunch. Luffy, like usual, eating like there's no food tomorrow. Franky did asked them why both of their face were red when they found them. Sanji faltered for a second what to answer but he apparently could come out with a logical answer.

"It was too hot in the box." No one asked anything after that and they ate the lunch peacefully even though there were two boys having the feeling of bubbly in the pit of their guts. Nobody should know about the innocent kiss except for them.

* * *

Oh my god! I made them kissed and they were only FIVE! Well, children's kiss will always innocent. I'm sorry though I made them kiss while they were so young. I've got exam this Tuesday and wish me luck! Heee~ Need to update this story or I will be haunted by five years old Zoro and Sanji tonight. Anyway, review~~


End file.
